Wendystasia
Cast: * Young Anastasia/Anya - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Adult Anastasia/Anya - Wendy (Bob the Builder) * Young Dimitri - Sherman J. Peabody (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Adult Dimitri - Bob the Builder * Vladimir - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) * Pooka - Mufasa (The Lion King) * Rasputin - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) * Bartok - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) * Sophie - Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) * Dowager Empress Marie - Gwen (Total Drama) * Czar Nicholas (Anastasia's Father) - Mr. Bentley (Bob the Builder) * Alexandra Feodorovnan (Anastasia's Mother) - Mrs. Bentley (Bob the Builder) * Comrade Phlegmenkoff - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) * Elderly Servant - Clayton (Tarzan) * Bartok's Girlfriend - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Anastasia/Anya Siblings - Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie), Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb), Charity Bazaar (Histeria!) and Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Revolutionary Soldier Leader - Forrest Gump * Revolutionary Soldiers - Hercules, Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) (Tangled), Peter Pan and Mac Foster (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) * Newspaper Crier - Dilbert * Russian Peasants - Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Green Ranger, Black Ranger, Gold Ranger and Silver Ranger (Power Rangers RPM) * Parsian Civilians - Bodi, Darma, Germur and Angus Scattergood (Rock Dog) * Palace Servant - S.D. Kluger (Santa Claus is Coming to Town) * Ticket Agent - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Old Woman - Anna (Frozen) * Traveling Man - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * Actress - Vix (Spark: A Space Tail) * Anastasia Imposter - Kitana (Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realms) Scenes: Movie Used: * Anastasia (1997) Footage: Clips from TV Shows/Movies Used: * Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) * Bob the Builder (1998) * Bob the Builder (2015) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * 101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997) * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) * The Lion King (1994) * Pocahontas (1995) * Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (1998) * Dumbo (1941) * Total Drama Island (2008) * Total Drama Action (2009) * Total Drama World Tour (2010) * Total Drama All-Stars (2013) * Tarzan (1999) * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) * Bee Movie (2007) * Phineas and Ferb (2007) * Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011) * Histeria! (1998) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * The Little Mermaid: TV Series (1992) * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) * The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008) * Forrest Gump (1994) * Hercules (1997) * Hercules: The Series (1998) * Hercules 2: Zero to Hero (1999) * Tangled (2010) * Tangled Ever After (2012) * Tangled Before Ever After (2017) * Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (2017) * Peter Pan (1953) * Return to a Neverland (2002) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004) * Dilbert (1999) * Power Rangers RPM (2009) * Rock Dog (2017) * Santa Claus is Coming to Town (1970) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 (2002) * Frozen (2013) * Frozen Fever (2015) * Olaf's Frozen Adventure (2017) * The Simpsons (1989) * The Simpsons Movie (2007) * Spark: A Space Tail (2017) * Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realms (1996) Trivia Gallery Poster Category:Anastasia Movies Category:Anastasia Spoofs Category:Anastasia Movie Spoofs Category:Anastasia Movie Spoof Category:Childhood Category:Childhood Movies Category:Childhood Spoofs Category:Childhood Movies Spoof Category:Childhood Movies Spoofs Category:Childhood Movie Spoof Category:Childhood Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movie Parodies Category:Movies parodies Category:Parodies Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoofs Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof Category:Accound and Creator to Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART